


The beginning

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Carl is older than Jim here, Gen, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: It was never Jim's intention to Kill Carl. He just wanted it to stop





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalk7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalk7/gifts).



It was never his intention to commit murder, in fact he didn't even consider ending anyone's life before he injected botulinum toxin onto Carl Power's eczema créme before he went to the swim meet in London.

 

It had been to save face and what was left of his dignity. He would rather kill Carl then have the other boy tell the school what he had done to him.

James Moriarty had been far from popular in school. He was at outcast, a target, easy to pick on with his short stature and thick Irish accent. He was different and they didn't like that.

That was one of the reasons why Carl Powers had picked him out of the crowd.

 

He didn't know why powers had chosen him as his target. Perhaps it was because Jim was smaller than he was or because he knew he had no friends. But whatever it was, it had drawn the swimmers attention to him.

Jim had Taken to ignoring Carl and at first it was easy. They were thrown at him from a distance. He could pretend that they were not directed at him, even if the voice at the back of his mind knew better.

 

He could ignore the taunts, sneers, and laughter that was thrown at him and caused at his expense. He had practice at ignoring such things.

However, it soon became harder to ignore as Carl began to confront him. He would wait by Jim's locker before class and after Lunch and show up after School to make fun of him.

 

"No wonder you don't have any friends you're such a freak."

 

"I bet you'd fit right in with the little kids."

 

"Do you still need a booster seat for your parent’s car?"

 

Jim tried to ignore it. Tried not to get into trouble. He had already been replaced at home with his younger brother, he didn't want to give his father a valid reason why he should choose Richard over him

It was tolerable, manageable, until he ended up having to do Gym with Carl. An entire hour of having him just feet away. It was a death sentence

Powers did everything he could to physically hurt Jim. He was bigger, stronger, and there was no way someone of Jim's size and stature could escape. But that never stopped him from trying, even if he ended up black and blue.

 

The teachers said it was friendly competition, his brother said it was Jim being weak, their father said nothing.

So Jim took the abuse in silence. No one believed him, they thought he was being weak, childish. He was left to deal with Carl Powers alone.

He told himself that it was fine. He could handle it. Carl was just one person. How bad could it be? Apparently very.

The "friendly competition" as the teacher called it began to leak into the locker room.

 

At first it was nothing more than shoves into the locker before and after class. And that was fine. That happened every day at his own locker in the hallway, this was nothing new.

 

But it began to escalate. Carl would push him up against The locker and hold him there, taunting him at the fact he wasn't strong enough to push him away. No one helped him. Instead they laughed. He wanted them to stop laughing. He would make them stop laughing.

 

It wasn't long before hands accompanied Power's body as he was held down to his locker. The swimmer's hands running down his sides, gripping his hips, making lewd gestures.

 

It was too much and Jim thought he was going to be seriously injured. He spoke up again. His teacher said it was horseplay, his brother said Jim should try harder, his father said nothing.

Jim was left to deal with it alone. He tried to fight back, but it was no use. He couldn't Carl was bigger than he was, stronger too. All he could do was take it.

Until it escalated father than Jim ever thought it would.

 

Class was over and the other boys around him were dressing out while he grabbed his clothes from his locker. From behind him he could hear the other Boys snicker as Powers came up behind him to pin him to the cold metal of the locker.

 

"Get off." Jim hissed as Powers pressed his body against Jim's back.

 

"Not a chance."

 

Jim wiggled in an attempt to get free, if he did then He could hide until the locker room emptied and he could dress out in peace.

Instead he was pressed harder against the locker, impeding his movements.

 

He wasn't released when the bell rang and everyone else filed out. He wasn't released when he heard the teacher’s office door close as He left out the other way for his break.

 

It happened in a blur. Hands grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him over the bench in the middle of the aisle.

Jim began to kick out at Powers behind him and managed to hit him a few times but it did nothing to deter the other boy from his pursuit.

 

Hands were grasping at his clothes and it wasn't long until cool air was touching his bare skin. Jim fought with more effort, determined to get away, but all Powers had to do was Place a hand at the back of his neck and push him down to throw him off balance. The edge of the bench dug into his chest and he had to place his hands on the concrete floor to push himself up to lessen the pain

 

He continued to struggle as fingers dug into the soft flesh of his sides. He knew He couldn't escape, not now. He tried not to think about what was going to happen. He tried to tell himself it was going to be alright. That Carl was trying to scare him but something told him it wasn't.

A scream ripped through his throat as Carl thrust into him. Jim's fingers scratched at the ground as he tried to get away from the intrusion but he couldn't Carl held him in place.

 

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes before they began to stream down his face as Carl began to move. Each thrust into his body pushing a whimper of discomfort across his lips.

 

"S-Stop...please " Jim begged, his voice cracking

 

But Carl didn't instead he pressed Jim's head farther down as his thrusts became harder and rougher and the fingers digging into his flesh, most likely leaving bruises.

 

"Please." Jim breathed, tears splashing onto the floor.

 

"Shut it." Carl grunted as his thrusts became more erratic before his body stilled as he came inside Jim. 

 

A sob escaped Jim's lips as Carl withdrew from his body.

 

"I'll see you later, Jimmy."

 

Jim had no idea how long He laid across the bench before he stood on shaking legs and tried to ignore the feeling of something run down his legs. He pulled up his gym shorts and grabbed the clothes he was wearing earlier and headed to the shower. He wanted to get the feeling and smell of Carl off his body. He wanted to feel clean again. But no matter how hot he got the water or how hard he scrubbed his body he still felt dirty, tainted.

 

Reluctantly the brunette turned off the water and quickly dried himself off with one of the clean towels left near the showers before he dressed.

It was nearly time for the next class to begin and he wanted to get out of the there before anyone showed up.   
  
As quickly as Jim could he grabbed his school bag and shoved his dirty gym clothes into the locker before he headed out into the corridor. He didn't wish to go to his next class, too many questions would be asked. He wanted to avoid that. He wanted to avoid those who would call him out on being late, who would make comments on his appearance.  
  
He wanted to avoid Carl.   
  
There weren't many places he could hide, Empty class rooms were locked and too many people used the janitor's closet to avoid people. Instead he slipped into the library and hid in the very back of the building. There was a space just big enough for him to squeeze in between a shelf in the corner and the one adjacent to it. No one would notice, or so he hoped.   
  
Jim stay hidden until the last bell rang and then he waited a bit longer before he emerged from his hiding place. He avoided his locker and made his escape from the school building without running into powers.   
  
The idea occurred to him one evening a few weeks after Carl had attacked him. Jim had nicked a book on poisons and toxins on his way to his hiding place and had spent the greater part of the hour reading it when he came across a particular name that caught his attention.   
  
Botulinum toxin. The cause of botulism. Virtually undetectable unless you were looking for it in the human body and not to mention it could be obtained. It was perfect really.   
  
It took time for Jim to obtain the toxin from a man who ran a rather shady pharmaceutical business: Culverton Smith. But for the right price he asked no questions , which was good for Jim and even better for his plan.  
  
That night Jim filled a syringe he had taken from a box at the local drug store with the toxin and placed it in a box that he hid in the bottom of his book bag.   
  
The next day he took Carl's taunts and jabs. He pretended that the boys close proximity to him didn't make his skin crawl or make him want to vomit. He even mustered up the courage to go to gym class even though he refused to dress out.  
  
Jim waited until the locker room had emptied of the others before he made his move. He dug the box out of his bag and made his way to Carl's locker.   
  
It took some time for him to pick the combination lock on powers locker but it took less time for him to rifle through Carl's bag in search for the tube of cream he used for his eczema. It was something he used every day and Jim knew it was the best way to introduced it.

 

The needle slid through the aluminum tube with some resistance and he pushed down the plunger. Slowly he withdrew the empty needle and placed it back into the box he had. He took a moment to press down on the tube  an attempt to mix in the toxin into the cream before he placed it back into the bag. 

 

It would take a few hours for it to kick on, even with the concentration he used. He would have to wait. 

  
By the swim meet that night, Carl Power's was dead and Jim was free. The only clue he was ever involved was the pair of shoes he had taken from Carl's locker as he seized in the water


End file.
